


In Sickness

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes care of a sick Mindy,written for Sara aka singasaranade, her bday request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singasaranade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=singasaranade).



> See summary, previously posted unbetaed on my tumblr, enjoy if you haven't already and if you are rereading I hope you enjoy it again.  
> -MG

"Min?" Danny said as he unlocked the door and entered the condo he shared with his wife. Usually they arrived home at the same time unless one of them was on call, but Mindy had gone home just after lunch texting him that she would be going home early as she wasn't feeling well. Danny had been in surgery so he'd gotten the message hours after she'd already left. He called her name again and still there wasn't an answer.

He made his way to their bedroom and found his wife asleep in their bed, there were tissues all over the bed and she was wearing the fuzzy pajamas she wore whenever she got a bad cold. He spotted a cup of old tea on the lamp table next to her side of the bed. He cleaned up the tissues, grabbed the cup and made his way to the kitchen and got to work.

Mindy awoke to a lovely aroma; she opened her eyes to see her husband walk in with a bowl of what she detected to be soup. If she wasn't mistaken it was the famous Castellano chicken noodle zuppa. She smiled when she remembered the first time Danny had made it for her. Who'd of thought two years later he'd be making it for her again as his wife. They'd been married now a little over two months and Mindy still found herself in disbelief as she looked at her wedding band, she was a Castellahiri now.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Danny said sitting on the bed, after placing the soup on the bedside table to cool.

"Ugh, I feel so weak, my nose is so stuffed and this congestion and cough is horrible. I'm so glad you're home." Mindy said before having a coughing fit.

"You just need fluids and rest; I picked up some Vick's too." Danny said caressing her face with his hand. He hated seeing her sick and weak, he wanted to make her better quickly so she could return to his bubbly optimistic loud and sometimes over the top wife.

"Thanks, baby." Mindy said. Danny helped her sit up and once the soup had cooled enough he spoon fed her the soup. Afterwards he gently rubbed the Vick's vapor rub on her back and chest. He read to her a few chapters from Bridget Jones Diary before she fell asleep in his arms. He moved a tendril of hair out of her eyes. Even sick Mindy looked so beautiful; it felt like he was dreaming sometimes. Danny never thought he'd find this again, if he was honest he never had this before.

Being married to Mindy was nothing like being married to Christina, things started to change right after they'd gotten married. Christina had become bossy and sometimes cold, nothing Danny did was ever truly right. He'd been blinded by what he thought was undying love, but now in retrospect he could pinpoint all the little warning signs. With Mindy, things had gotten better and better, yeah they fought, but they never went to bed angry.

When Christina was sick Danny would take care of her, but when Danny was sick, Christina would leave him all alone. That was probably the first vow in their wedding vows to each other she had broken. Danny had gotten appendicitis once and it was his Ma who'd picked him up from the hospital, Christina just couldn't postpone a photo shoot she set up to attend to her sick husband.

Danny shook his head out of those thoughts. He had Mindy now, they'd been through so much together and he was so grateful that he'd managed to get her back in his life. He remembered the day he'd proposed he was so nervous. His sweating mirrored that of when he'd had viral meningitis, but when Mindy had said yes, he stood there dumbstruck till she kissed him.

 He thought back to watching her walk down the aisle toward him on their wedding day. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, didn't remember a thing the priest said except for the vows. They'd done a mix of traditional and handwritten vows to each other. Danny had promised to never walk away, to cherish her each and every day, no matter what. Mindy had promised to be patient with him, to never hide her feelings toward him good or bad. They'd both promised to stick by each other through everything, in sickness and health till death parted them.

After having his own dinner and cleaning up, Danny made his way into bed, wrapping an arm around his wife who was shivering as she battled a fever in her sleep. He held her till the shivering stopped. She woke up momentarily snuggling into him before falling back asleep, Danny succumbing to sleep with her.

Danny awoke to find the space next to him on the bed empty. He called out to Mindy, but got no response, he heard heaving noises coming from their bathroom. Making his way to the bathroom he found Mindy sitting in front of the toilet bowl throwing up. He took a seat next to her on the ground, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He rubbed her back as the vomiting ceased.

"Oh God Danny, what if I have swine flu or something." Mindy said leaning weakly against him.

"You don't have swine flu, but I'm gonna stay home today to take care of you." Danny said, kissing her forehead.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." Mindy said voice raspy from the coughing and vomiting.

"No you're not; I'm not leaving my wife home alone this sick." Danny said.

"Your wife, I know it’s been a couple of months but I still can't help but get excited every time I hear it." Mindy said with a weak smile.

"Me too, I feel like I won the lottery with you, don't know what I did to deserve you." Danny said.

"I don't know either. Oh, oh no, not again." Mindy said sitting up and vomiting into the toilet again. Danny again held back her hair and gently rubbed her back, she fell asleep leaning against him and he carried her back to their bed, making sure to place a bucket nearby lest she vomit again. After tucking her in, he stepped out quickly for some nausea medication and Gatorade.

Mindy was still asleep when he returned and after checking in at the office he returned to their bedroom. She hadn't vomited again and seemed to be resting peacefully. He prepared some more soup knowing she would be starving once she awoke.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked when she woke up.

"A little nauseous." Mindy said. Danny gave her the nausea medication and thirty minutes later she was feeling well enough to sit up and eat half a bowl of soup.

There were no more instances of vomiting the rest of the day or night, but the next morning, again Danny woke up to an empty bed and the sound of his wife vomiting in their bathroom. Her fever and other symptoms had subsided, but the vomiting was beginning to worry Danny.

"I probably got a stomach bug too." Mindy said on the third day of vomiting. All her cold symptoms were gone but her nausea and vomiting remained. Danny had reluctantly gone back to work, Jeremy not able to get on with both him and Mindy out and since Danny himself wasn't sick and other then the stomach bug Mindy was doing much better.

Danny was looking over some files when he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in."

"Dr. C, you've got one more appointment, a new patient, I forgot to tell you, and the patient is already waiting in the exam room.

"Oh come on Beverly!" Danny said annoyed. He was looking forward to going home, now he had to deal with one last patient.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Beverly said then walked out.

Danny sighed then made his way to the exam room Beverly pointed him too. He walked in and was surprised to see Mindy and the practices ultra sound technician.

"Min? What's going on?" Danny asked confused.

"We're about to see the first ultra sound of our baby." Mindy said with a grin.

"Our, wait, what? You're pregnant?" Danny said shocked walking over to Mindy who was sitting on the examination table.

"Yup, confirmed it earlier today, and Peter here owed me a favor." Mindy said.

"You two ready?" Peter asked.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said walking over and standing next to Mindy. The technician applied the ultra sound jelly to Mindy's abdomen before moving the wand around.

"If you look right there, there's your baby, from the looks of it you're about two months along, your doctor will confirm." Peter said.

Danny couldn't stop starring at the screen. That was his baby. A little human that was half him, half Mindy. Peter printed out a picture of it and handed it to Mindy.

"Are you ok?" Mindy said, rethinking how she told him the news, Danny didn't normally do well with surprises, but she had jumped at the chance to have their first ultra sound here at the practice and why not on the day she knew for sure she was pregnant.

"Yeah. I love you and this baby." Danny said clasping her hand in his. Mindy smiled in relief.

"We're gonna be parents Danny." Mindy said beaming. Peter stepped out to allow the couple a moment to themselves.

“Yup, I can't wait to meet Anthony Francis." Danny said.

"You mean our first muse Calliope Silver." Mindy said.

"Nope, it’s gonna be a boy." Danny said.

"Un uh, it has to be a girl, I've already brought her, her first outfit from the hospital gift shop." Mindy said pointing to a bag at her feet. Danny picked up the bag and pulled out a onesie that said 'Daddy's little girl". Danny rubbed his eyes fighting back tears as he imagined a miniature version of Mindy.

"Ok, maybe having a Calliope wouldn't be so bad, but her name won’t be a color, how about Marie." Danny said with a smirk.

"Whatever it is, I'll be happy as long as it's healthy and even if it’s not, in sickness right, shouldn't that apply to children too." Mindy said.

"You're amazing you know that." Danny said. He loved how Mindy always seemed to surprise him.

"So I've been told. Oh speaking of telling, we've gotta call my parents and yours, and bet you Morgan already knows, I should just have him send out a mass text message." Mindy said wiping off the gel and quickly changing back into her regular clothes.

Danny glanced at the screen one more time, before following his wife out of the room. Seven months later Calliope Anne Castellano was born, happy, healthy and surrounded by the love of her parents as she grew, when she was good and when she was bad, in sickness and in health all the days of their lives, which was a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm hoping to have another fic posted soon, so look out for that. Special thanks to my beta numba 2 Anne for editng you can follow her on tumblr @thewinchesterbaes and you can follow me on twitter/tumblr @mindiangrowl for all things TMP and @bets_red (twitter)for all things tv/movies etc, thanks again for reading, till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
